


“Listen. No, really listen.”

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale the night before their trials.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 5





	“Listen. No, really listen.”

The world didn’t end, they stopped it. Crowley was having a hard time letting that sink in, he could feel Aziraphale’s head on his shoulder but something in his mind was still telling him it was all an elaborate dream.

The pair got off the bus and automatically started walking towards Aziraphale’s bookshop, after a few steps Aziraphale stopped. 

“Oh right,” the angel’s voice caught in his throat. “It’s not there, I guess I better take you up on your offer.”

“Right,” Crowley answered. “Probably better anyway to go over the plan.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley’s hand. “I think it just might work.”

Crowley smiled in spite of himself, at least this was a pleasant dream, he might as well enjoy it before he gets dragged off to hell. They walked in silence holding each other’s hand and when they got to Crowley’s flat Aziraphale immediately started going over how the switch would work. Crowley just nodded, no need to really pay attention he would surely wake up soon.

“Listen,” Aziraphale noticed the demon hadn’t added any contribution to the plan. “No, really listen,” the angel took the demon’s face in his hands.

Aziraphale’s touch pulled Crowley out of his daze. “Sorry angel got lost a bit, you have my undivided attention.”

“Good,” Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief before continuing. “Now, I think we should do the switch soon so we can make sure we have our characters perfect.”

Crowley giggled at the idea of the two of them playing the role of each other. He knew it was their only hope but hearing it referred to as portraying a character struck the demon as funny.

“Crowley, you have to take this seriously!” The angel scolded. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Crowley stood up and paced in front of Aziraphale. “It just struck me as funny, you playing the role of me, me playing the role of you. You’ve got to admit it’s a little funny.”

“Well,” Aziraphale smiled in spite of himself. “I suppose it is a bit funny, but nevermind please listen to me,” Aziraphale tapped the couch for Crowley to sit back down next to him.

“Alright I’m listening,” Crowley took the angel’s hand and looked him directly in the eyes.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale squeezed the demon’s hand. “As I said we should switch soon but I have something I need to say,” the angel paused to make sure Crowley wasn’t going to interrupt, when he didn’t Aziraphale continued.

“I know I hurt you when I said we weren’t friends, and I know I’ve said it many times over the years. But, that’s not true. We are friends, you’re the only friend I’ve ever had and I am so sorry for all the times I said we weren’t. If we manage to pull this off I plan on spending as much time together as you would like to prove to you, you’re my best friend. And, if we don’t pull this off I needed you to know how much your friendship has meant to me, and how much I always looked forward to seeing you.”

Crowley was speechless, hearing Aziraphale say they weren’t friends all those times did hurt, but he knew it was just the angel trying to protect them both. What hurt the most was the last time he said it, at the bandstand, that time Crowley actually believed it.

“I am so sorry dear,” Aziraphale put his free hand over Crowley’s.

“Thank you angel,” Crowley finally spoke. “Hearing that means a lot. You’re the only person who has ever shown me any kindness and you’re my best friend too. Now,” the demon stood up. “Let’s get down to business so we can make this work and continue to spend our days enjoying everything the human world has to offer. Together.”

“Oh Crowley nothing would make me happier,” Aziraphale stood up facing Crowley. “Now let’s switch bodies,” he added before pressing his lips against Crowley’s. If their plan didn’t work he wanted to make sure they at least kissed once.

“Right,” Crowley said with Aziraphale’s voice. “I’d very much like more of that in the future, so let’s start with you showing me how I walk.”


End file.
